Dont make a promise, you cant keep
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: What if Baird had a family memeber still alive? years ago after he left her in a stranded camp. He promised her he would come back but never did. And what if she was no longer the sweet innocent child she once was but a brutal hunter with a badass atittude. How many heart attack would this cause for Delta?
1. Chapter 1

My head hurt from the fumes in the factory. It was an old mining factory that had been turned into a 'stranded' barter ground. I walked through the old scrap door. With my sling bag and my rifle on my back and my pet dog Hero at my side I almost felt safe to enter this building.

I whistled and the Border collie started to follow my side instead of wondering in front and behind me. Food was important if you were selling it then it made you important, I hadn't realised my black leather jacket was making me hot I unzipped it so it showed my dirty white tank top and messed my up my fringe frizzled over my face to blend in. Normally COG soldiers kept away from these types of places so it was ok to be here.

"Hey everyone, Aces is back from her trip, how are you going Aces?" the door guard Darrel asked.

Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me I was defiantly important. I had been gone for over two months which was a lot longer than my normal hunting trips were, so everyone must of thought that I had a good haul, so of course I must of had good luck and stayed out later than usual.

People often relied on what I was selling and buying because I usually had the best haul from the hunters in this area. And besides it would be three and a half months before I would be allowed to go anywhere near the abandoned sites again because of the cold.

"I am going great, sorry I took so long but I had a really good time up in the mountains" he froze at this.

"Wait you went up in the mountains at this time of year? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you know what the temperature is up there girl?" he asked with concern.

"It was fine Darrel, besides I made sure no trails were left behind so gears won't find us and I kept warm enough thanks to Hero licking my face whenever I slept longer than four hour" I moaned.

He bent down to scratch under Hero's chin; I smiled at the thought that everyone loves Hero whenever they go near him or first meet him.

"Still you were longer than usual even for the tradesman around here, well better let you get on with your day it was good to see you again." He waved and I left everyone nodded and said hello as I passed through their stalls.

I walked over to Jeremy Daze he and his wife Sally who owned a trade stall selling things like old parts, fruit and knickknacks people like to have for comfort with things being bad as it is people need as much as they can get, all of this sold to buy food and clothing so they could survive the cold inhuman temperature's that happened in the winter.

They were good people, if anyone asked me I would say their practically my adopted parents and very honest people.

That was probably why I usually traded with them and because they kept me with them in an old hotel, along with their kids in the winter and when I came home from hunting trips.

I earned my keep and even though they disapproved of my choice of being a hunter, it was better than being a gear for COG. They also appreciated my help looking after their five kids by teaching them how to read and write.

"Hey Aces what did you haul this time from your searches?" Sally greeted me she still wore the same apricot skirt white top grey apron and brown lace-up boots. She was in her early fifties but still looked at the age of thirty.

She then patted Hero on the head. Jeremy was dealing with a haggler who was trying to buy some medical supplies I noted that they were from my previous hunts he nodded and smiled at me. I felt a massive smile spread across my face, "you're not going to believe this one; I think chance really loved me this time"

I unzipped the bag, inside showed twenty tomato, vegetable, asparagus, and even spaghetti cans, soap which was rare, china plates, fish, chicken and other meats were in there to, wrapped in paper that I found and the other half of the bag was filled with warm cloths and blankets also a few bandages painkillers and other medical supplies.

I heard her gasp and my smile grew, "how…how did…did you find this?" she looked at me.

"I didn't steal or kill people for it. The meat I hunted for in the woods, the food I found in an old cellar, the medical supplies in an abandoned hospital and the soap and plates were left behind in an old gift shop" she sighed with relief.

"I thought you did something terrible for a moment darling, by the way I hate to mention this because you just got back, but Hera and Michael keep asking when you're going to go hunting next apparently they want to enlist in COG, and think if you escort them there I would approve and I said if you said yes then I would let them go" she crossed her arms as if to say 'I don't approve and I know you don't either'.

"They want to do what!" I almost yelled and fell against the stall almost knocking it over. Sally took me to out the back to a resting area that was abandoned at the moment. No one had heard me knock the stall or yell amongst all the noise being made by fellow tradespeople.

"I tried talking them out of it… but you know how they are" it is true I did they were as stubborn, and as bad as me when I wanted to do something for the matter.

"They are fifteen they have to wait a year don't they?" she sighed and gave me a poster.

She had held on to for a long time I could tell from the lines on it I started to read.

"they are lowering the enlistment age by a year for eight months, your children want to enlist to fight Lambent and god knows what else and they want me to take them halfway across a sector to Jacinto, that is nearly five hundred Kilometres away in the coldest part of the year on foot and on top of that they think I can keep them safe!"

"Can we talk about this later? I have some things to attend to and the kids want to see you again, they are at the soup stand also here, please take this I got it by bartering some old watch" she tucked in her apron. And passed me a soft oval shaped package wrapped in cloth it was real actual fresh bread.

I stared at this then at her and straight out hugged her she was a little taken back by this. "Thankyou you're a jewel" I whispered hugging her "you are worth it besides tonight we are going to celebrate" she laughed. "I also have something for you, coffee and tea" I said handing her a package. She tucked it away hugged me one more time before heading back to the stand.

I sat on a bench with my legs up. Hero kept trying to get the bread I gave him small pieces of it, my mouth had a party in it with every bite. Right now I wasn't anyone not a hunter, not an orphan, not even the girl who still believes her brother is coming back for her.

Delta Squad P.o.v

Delta's Day off

"Dude you didn't hit the dartboard, so you gotta tell us who the girl you have back home is?" Cole started to tackle Baird to the ground.

Marcus looked up from his drink as did Dom who just started laughing when Dizzy pointed over to what they were doing.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Marcus asked raising his eyebrow.

"Baird baby, lost a bet and now he has to tell us if he has a girl back home so who she?"

"I don't have one to tell you about! Cole! Get the fuck off me! Now! God you're as bad as my sister" Baird grunted Cole stopped and released his pressure everyone just stopped talking.

"You have a sister?" Baird had never mentioned her before ever.

"Little girl, died or went missing at the age of eleven" Baird spoke quietly everyone didn't want to push it further than they had to.

"Died or went missing?" Cole asked.

"Her letters stopped, when I went to find out what happened I heard that lambent had attacked the camp she was in, I had just signed up to be a gear at the time of our mother's death on E-day. She was eight years when our father died four years after E-day, I couldn't look after her by myself with me being a gear so I sent her into a fucking stranded camp thinking she would be safe and I was fucking wrong and it was my mistake."

No one had known this about Baird in all the time they knew him he never spoke of this they all knew his parents died but never about his siblings.

"What had she been like?" Dizzy asked.

Generally this happened a lot whenever family had been bought up, Baird just never talked about this instead he called everyone a bunch of wusses.

"Where do I begin? Smart, witty, funny, really pretty at a young age, stubborn, had an attitude and strong and tough as hell when challenged. I remember one of the only times I could I went to visit her I bought her a dog and she called him Hero because he saved her life from a stranded scum slave trader, right before she kicked him in the nuts."

Everyone laughed at this; they already liked the sound of her.

"She sounds a lot like you, come on, let's get back to base. Tomorrow we are getting sent out to investigate a bunch of locust attacks at an old mining town" Marcus ordered.

Baird spoke "can I stay behind for five minutes, I want to finish my drink" Marcus nodded and everyone left the room.

Baird sculled his drink, and then pulled out a photo taken before E-day, of him as a teenager with a six year old girl who had dark brown, two strides of black on her right side, and one stride of black on her left side of her head, her hair in pigtails that set of her dark brown eyes he swore that sometimes they were emerald green.

Dressed in a green jumper, and holding a ragdoll in her left hand. She was laughing along with him; they looked so different yet so alike. Standing up straight Baird held the photo up.

"I'll win this war for you, sis" he raised his drink to the photo, wondering that if she was still alive would she still have the same hair. Putting it back in his pocket he snapped back to reality.

**please send in review on what you think and i will send in another chapter enjoy and i might do a crossover **

** i am thinking Halo and GOW tell me what you think. but yeah like i said before please send in reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the idiots

Aces P.O.V

The old mining factory

I woke from my sleep. I was still on the bench and half the bread loaf was still in my lap Hero was licking my hand. I moved it from his grasp.

I checked my fob watch that had held on an old silver chain around my neck inside was a photo of my parents usually I never looked at it because I was always admiring the tune it played when you opened it. I had been asleep for three hours without realising it. I noticed a blanket had been on me without waking me up I knew who had done it.

"HERA!" I yelled Hera came around the corner her curly blonde hair went down her back like mine, her cheeks were rosy and her face was beautiful but had a sort of tough look on it and her light green eyes I wondered how she would do as a soldier if this beauty was noticed by others.

"Hey your awake how are you?" she sat down near my feet.

"Fine, just wondering, how you are doing?" I was trying to put off her request as long as possible.

"Great I can't wait till the storm outside ends, you were lucky to get in when you did; it came thirty minutes after you got inside. Man when I get out of here, remind me to ask you something" I knew where this was going and I knew I was going to lose.

"Hera, your mother asked me something about you and your twin brother wanting to join COG and wanting me, to escort you two there, is this what you want?" her eyes locked with mine and they turned bright green.

"Yes I do! Please! I really want this. Michael and I have been talking about this since we first met you ten years ago. Please Aces! We really want this!" she begged

"If I say yes and this is if, to this you have to promise me, before we get to Jacinto you will take some lessons on survival along with Michael and I have to give you them" I said firmly from the smile on my face she knew what I was saying.

"OH YES! OH YES! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU" She screamed out loud. "Calm down" I said clutching my chest she had literally scared me then. She pulled me up and hugged me to death, "What is all the fuss about?" Michael and Sally came out from the stall they had heard the screaming then.

"Aces said yes! Michael we can go!" Sally smiled at me.

"What? I knew I was going to lose anyway" I asked.

"Michael did the same thing to me as well, so I guess, it is ok when do you want to leave?" Jeremy came over and Hera gave him the short version of what was going on.

"Two days no more and no less than that the journey will take us all week and I suggest they pack really warm gear" Hero wolfed happily as I said this we all laughed.

Two Days Later…

"Come on you two walk slower than a bunch of dislocated turtles hurry up!" I waved behind me.

Hera and Michael were still tired they had never gotten up early and were a couple metres behind me. Hero stayed behind Hera nudging her along to make sure she stayed awake.

We had walked at least twenty kilometres and they were complaining about being up on a mountain! I pulled out the watch again and started to fiddle with it. I still had my clothes on I had been wearing three days ago except I had changed my white tank top to a black one and my black jacket was left unzipped I had put my hair into a ponytail but my fringe still went down my face.

A noise caught my attention gunfire, pulling out my gun I reacted instinctively.

I yelled "kids get down right now!" we were way up and had heaps of cover I walked to the edge crouching. Down below was a group of gears they probably fired the shot and were probably drunk.

"Wow! Are they actual Gear soldiers?" Michael asked, I nodded and peeked closer to see who had fired but none of them had their weapons drawn, they hadn't shot it and we certainly hadn't. I saw something behind them the name was in my head immediately. Grubs, they wouldn't see it not if they looked right away.

"Kids take these, stay here, fire at the big ugly things and please don't miss and hit me or the soldiers!" I said passing them two spare riffles I had taken.

I never thought of using them for this only to show the kids how to survive by hunting game in the woods.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked.

"Saving, their fucking lives!" I jump off the road and slid down the mountain as fast as I could.

Pulling my gun up to eye level looking down the barrel and at a grub that was behind one of them wearing goggles they had blonde hair like my brother.

Pulling the trigger again another one dropped dead the gears faced me obviously they had seen my shot go past them.

"Behind you" I yelled doing the same thing as last time. These guys pulled out their lancers taking down as many as possible.

I was so busy trying to stop the drones from attacking the gears; I didn't see the one that had come up behind me. I felt a knife scratch down the side my front and hip. One of the gears heard my scream and shot it down; barely able to stand I kept pulling the trigger until the attack was finished.

One of the soldiers came up to me. "Are you ok Miss? Answer me. Are you ok?"

"I am fine" I said. Placing the rifle over my shoulder, I started walking away from them back up the mountain.

"No you're not blood is everywhere on your hands. Let me help you?" he said.

"You can help by leaving me, alone oh by the way you need to practise your aim and thank you" I responded.

"For what?" another asked he was tall like the others except he was very dark.

"Giving me a reason not to leave your asses to the grubs and also I had to take my anger out on something they seemed like a good enough punching bag"

Still going up the hill I whistled out loud "Hera! Michael! Get your butts into gear we have to go back" I yelled out.

They slid down the mountains towards me "Why?" they both asked at once.

"Storm is coming and we can't outrun it so we have to go back and you guys will have to wait, sorry" I said.

They both were going to give me back the rifles but I decided otherwise.

"Keep them. You did well, but I am going to have to teach you properly with time" I demonstrated how to hold it without firing it at someone.

"Lady, you didn't tell us your name" one of them called.

"I didn't tell you and it's Aces" I turned to face them, there were two women and six men in the group.

"Aces as in, little Aces last time I saw you, you were fifteen. The only female hunter of Rasenti to be under twenty and take down an entire lambent patrol by herself." a man said.

"Dizzy, is that you?" I asked slinging my bag over my shoulder that I had given to Hera before sliding down the hill.

"You do remember me, girl for a second I thought you had forgotten" he gave me a hug.

"Wait a second! What are you doing out here? With those guys?" I asked nodding to the people he was with.

"I work with them young lady. And what are you doing out here exactly?" he said acting like a jack-ass.

"I can see that, I have to go back to the trade factory, I was out here on a hunting trip. A storm is coming and I don't want to be in it. How about you? Where are you going?" I asked.

"That's unbelievable. I am heading back to Rasenti as well for investigations on Grub attacks, and stop acting so tough" he said smartly.

I rolled my eyes "Dizzy I am not a little girl anymore you know that and I don't act tough. Remember what they said about me back at Angelo. I am not tough, I am just a plain bitch when I want to be" I said. We both started laughing.

"Who is this?" the blonde guy asked.

"Ok introductions. Aces this is Delta squad a bunch of crazy wack jobs and Delta Squad this is Aces, the best female hunter I will probably ever know that still acts her age" Dizzy smiled at that.

"Ok Dizzy, say goodbye to your friend. We need to get going" one of them said, he was wearing a black bandana and regular COG armour I guess he was leader.

"As do we that storm is going to hit soon and I don't want these two in it" I said nodding to Hera and Michael.

"There is a storm coming? Aces if there is a storm and you're in it you're going to get yourself killed at the temperatures. Especially in these areas" Dizzy said.

"What do you mean temperatures?" the leader asked.

"The temperatures here can kill you. It can get that cold so you don't want to be here when that happens. Aces this is Marcus Fenix by the way" Dizzy explained

"Hi. I can make it. I have been in worse and you know it. And it's these two I am worried about. I have to go, see you soon if you are In Rasenti drop bye at the factory I'll probably be with the others" I said waving behind me and dragging the teenagers along and calling to Hero who had been jumping up one of the soldiers.

"She seems nice" one of them said.

I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Hello again

chapter three

Seven hours later….

It took seven hours to head back and the storm had started coming down hard. I felt like a mess when I walked back into the factory with the kids and up to Sally covered in rain. I just wanted to scream at myself I felt so guilty about it.

"Don't worry. We knew it was going to be risky at this time of year" Sally fussed at me taking my jacket and bag, she was going to take my knife I kept hidden in my boot but I declined nicely. Hero went to cheer Hera and Michael up. Jeremy and Darrel came up to me puffing.

"Aces, there is a hunters meeting at the lodge that is happening right now! You get there now! Some squad showed up looking for you guys, they said they wanted a guide and have been getting a hard time from Calypso, Tyro, Jake, his gang and the other hunters. A fight is about to break out. Darrel go with her. She is going to need help to back them down!" Jeremy barked.

I didn't have to be told twice. The hunters lodge was actually an old office room on the top floor of the factory, that allowed you to see the marketing going on down on below. When the hunter lodge as a home base for the league it was set up it was at the same time of the market. It was to keep it supplied by a man I respected called Blades he started the whole thing anyway.

I avoided that place as much as possible because of the bragging, the fights, the smoking and the drinking. It was a long room had a built in bar, a long table everyone sat or stood at when in a meeting, and a dart board, along with a pool table and a boxing arena, that were all added in for when we got bored though. I had hardly seen the boxing arena ever being used but still hated it.

That and it also happened that people were always asking me to do certain hunting jobs, train with them, to look for certain things and to go hunting with them. I of course said no to the hunting ones and the training ones, the more people the harder it is to find things. If you wanted to become a hunter you had to prove it, I had but I hadn't meant to do it the way I did and because of it I was important.

I climbed the stairs nodding at Jarrod the hunter lodge guard. He let me pass along with Darrel who tensed as soon as he saw Jarrod. I got along well with both of them, but you could never tell what side they were going to take. "You better get up there Aces it is bad! Even worse that I have ever seen it" that obviously won Darrel over, he grabbed my shoulders thanked Jarrod and led the way.

I had walked in the middle of the meeting no one had heard me. The group Delta I had run into were there. What was going on? "We just want someone who knows the way back! We said that when we came in!" one of them yelled. "None of us are that insane to go through that storm! Not in this time of year!" I heard a member of Jakes gang say.

"Look you gears may think you're important! But you're not worth our hides" that would be Tyro trying to get out of it.

"Are you all a bunch of cowards? I thought hunter guys were supposed to be strong, and we said we would be able to give you any supplies you need" A voice called out that was one of Delta.

"Cowards, how dare you! Who do you think you are? We go out and hunt for our people to eat despite the fact we may not come back again from what's out there and all you think of us are as scum" that was Calypso; she was a pain a lot of the time, but that was what made her a good hunter. She and I had two things in common. One we hunt alone and two we both had an attitude problem.

"Some of us hunt you mean. The women just sit around trying to get with as many guys as possible" Jake finally joined in I wondered before why hadn't he been heard. He and I hated each other beyond compare from a past jealousy he had against me.

"Don't let Aces her you say that, she will kill you and you remember what happened before when you picked a fight with her" Tyro sniped at him.

"Aces aren't here. Remember? She is away. She needs to learn ever since Blades bought her here and trained her personally, she can't walk over people claiming whatever she wants as her hunts"

"She already heard and she doesn't walk over people, claiming hunts" I said making my way up to the table the room went drop dead quiet.

"Aces I thought you were away?" Tyro questioned. "Storm stopped me, from going and I had the kids with me so I didn't want to risk it" I responded crossing my arms leaning against the wall.

Marcus gave me a stare saying 'what are you doing here? Tell me or I will read your mind and kill you' look.

"Well back to the problem we can't take you to Jacinto" Calypso said. "We need to get back" Marcus sounded very annoyed. "We don't have anyone who can take you though that storm and still stay alive at the same time" Jake responded standing up with his drink and left the room but his gang stayed and kept listening.

"I can take you there" I called out even surprising myself.

"What? Aces are you kidding me?" Calypso asked turning to me.

Comments were passed out some of them took ages to settle down, people always thought I was crazy enough but to do this was insane like I just signed my own death warrant insane.

"Aces are you insane?"

"Doing this will get you killed!"

"You're our best hunter we can't lose you!"

"Blades didn't go through all that effort to train you for nothing. If you died it would have been a waste"

"She is going to die! Someone talk her out of it!"

"Shut up! All of you now!" I yelled taking out my knife and stabbing it into the table so everyone knew to listen to what I was going to say.

"We are hunters. We hunt yes, that is our task in life. But when Blades created the hunters league, he told me he created it to help people like us find a way to get to a place we can call home. He told all of us when we first started this, that we are hunters and our task will always be to serve those who need it. No matter how hard we have to go and how hard we have to fight to get it" I quoted the thing that I always remembered.

"She is right. That is our code we stand by it. Aces good luck, you're going to need it. Blades would have been proud to call you his hunting star. Aces is your guide to Jacinto don't lose her, or I will kill you myself!" Calypso sighed nodding to the gears.

"Good well any other things we need to know?" Marcus asked. Dizzy gave me a worrying look and the others just kept looking gobsmacked.

"Yeah I do. Serious question I need to know the answer. When did everyone start to give a damn about my safety? A trip to Jacinto on foot during the coldest part of year is easy and you all think it is suicide. But I being gone for three months and no one knew where I was or even that I was dead? What the hell? No one cares" I complained pulling my knife out of the table.

"You out hunting for months on end it is how we know you're ok and healthy you going on short trips then we know you're losing it, you're sick or you are going to die" a hunter said that I couldn't be bothering to identify.

"Glad to see you all care" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we hate you to Aces" he responded.

"And another question. How many got knocked out this time?" I asked again

"Seven people. Four if you count the ones who are awake now" Calypso smiled. I looked and saw some of them with icepacks on their wounds.

"Can we go now? Or do we have to wait some more?" Marcus asked.

Rain and lightning raged down harder outside "does that answer your question" Tyro said

"Not until tomorrow when the rain don't fall" I said almost singing.

"You agreed to take Delta but not us?" Hera asked when I walked through the door of the hotel house. Damn news travelled fast. She grabbed my riffle and putting it in an old umbrella stand along with the other two rifles I had given them and other weapons. No one ever went unarmed these days.

"Hera leave the poor girl alone, I agree with what you did it was sensible and stopped a fight from happening besides you will do fine" Sally said pulling Hera into a hug.

"I had to, Hera if it weren't for the fact these guys need to get home and it is too cold outside for you I would. You know that" I said gently.

Hera nodded "when are you going?" she asked again "Tomorrow we are meeting at the Normand statue on Grey street they want to get home as quick as possible and I can relate to that feeling" I answered.

"Where are they staying then?" she said walking down the corridor "At the barter ground in the spare rooms. I showed them their beds already" I said.

Hera was taken away by her four other siblings. Me and Sally went to the kitchen and started to cook the chicken I had found along with the noodles it didn't look very satisfying but it tasted great.

"Let me guess your thing with your brother is bothering you again" Sally said the woman had practically raised me since I was eleven and could read me like a book.

"Yeah just something about the gears is bugging me about him! I just want to know what!" I sighed stirring the pot "you will figure it out you always do Aces" Sally encouraged

"I am gonna skip dinner I'm not hungry ok?" I asked she nodded "your room is still the way you left it except I made the bed properly get a good night sleep I'll send Hero in when he gets fed" she said heading into the pantry.

I climbed the stairs up three floors and down the end of the hall. My room had once been a master bedroom so it had its own kitchen. (Which I never used unless I was thirsty for water.) And bathroom which I absolutely loved the massive shower and everything else except for the mirror which I had covered and turned into a painting wall, which I decorated when I got bored in the winters.

I loved the main part where the bed was kept because it was huge the bed was a double which was handy so I wouldn't fall out when I was having a bad dream and it had two massive pillows on it all the rooms had them.

I dove straight onto the bed after getting changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of track suit pants. I pulled the purple doona over me and kept warm. Hero came in twenty minutes later and decided to sleep on one of my pillows.

"Hey boy, guess we are going on a trip tomorrow" I whispered over to the sleeping Border collie.


	4. Chapter 4 Where to go

Delta's P.O.V

"Did you hear that girl? She thinks she can get us there! God dammit I have to talk her out of it" Dizzy fumed.

"Why? She said she wanted the job seeing as the others wouldn't take it. And she is old enough to." Dom asked laying out the mattress on top of the bed frame.

"She is old enough yes. But I don't think she is good enough to take us back home through this time of year" Dizzy stated.

"Did you see the way she fought the grubs today. She killed all of her targets none of them missed on top of that the knife in the table thing why didn't we think of that when dealing with Hoffman and all his bullshit!" Cole was yelling around in the background at Baird.

"She did it to get attention from the assholes. Where is Marcus?" Baird stated the obvious.

"Talking to a man called Jeremy. Apparently he was a traveller and knows the way around the place. Now everyone hit the sack before I knock you all out" Dom ordered.

"Wait a second why is she called Aces?" Cole asked

I woke up the next morning changed back into my regular clothes, a pair of black cargo pants and the knife in my boots, a dark green tank top and my hunting jacket and brushed my hair up into a ponytail but my damn fringe wouldn't stay up it fell in front of my eyes again.

I made sure to get up before everyone else because going on a hunting trip you needed all the concentration you could get. I then headed down to the kitchen a note was on the table 'Aces food is in the bag and in the cooler for trip in a plastic container love Sally PS have a good trip' I laughed. She knew what I needed even when I didn't tell her that was one of the reasons I loved her and Jeremy.

I headed into the cooler, got my stuff. Called for Hero to follow me after five minutes of putting up with sad faces, grabbed my riffle and left the house. Heading down to Grey Street which actually turned out to be the main street in the old days wasn't that much of a challenge as I had hoped.

The gears were already there and they looked tired. "Aces over here can you see us?" Dizzy called spotting me.

"Dizzy I am a hunter I am not allowed to miss much otherwise I would be terrible" I said laughing at him the running over.

"Well that is true Aces I need to give you a proper introduction to these men this is Dom Santiago Augustus Cole Marcus Fenix and Damon Baird. Come on hop in the truck" he said pointing towards the vehicle.

"A truck? I thought we were walking? Why do you need me then?" I said coming closer to him. Hero ran off and started licking one of the gears.

"We are driving and we need you to help us get there, because we want to stay off the main roads and only a hunter knows the ways around here." Marcus said gruffly from the stairs of the statue he was not happy

"Next time you go on a trip with COG soldiers don't tell you father" Marcus said I turned to Dizzy but Dom answered my question. "He was super pissed and went at Marcus that if anything happened to you we would all regret it" I nearly laughed.

"One problem with that. I don't have a father I am an orphan" I said bluntly still trying not to laugh.

"Then who gave him the earful last night?" Cole asked.

"Jeremy Daze I guess, my sort of adopted father I have been with them since I was eleven I guess I still count as family" I said.

We loaded into the truck Hero decided he liked it better out the back near the end so did I and because I did they started to sit next to me as we drove I directed the way out of the town.

"So what is it like being a gear?" I asked

"Cool and you're a hunter yeah?" Cole asked trying to get me to talk.

"Yeah I am. Marcus turn right up this road the drive straight up when you reach the bridge turn left" I answered.

"What do you do when your hunting. I heard you usually are gone?" Dom asked.

"I stay out late, in case I miss anything and sometimes go out to the cliffs which is a two week journey back and forth. I like it out there and the surf is good as well"

"Wait you surf as in surf in the water?"

"Only sometimes." I responded

"What model rifle is that?" Baird asked.

"I don't know it was a present"

"Can I take a look?" he said holding out his hands

"Sure. But break it or modify it while I am not looking and you die" I threatened passing him it.

Dom laughed. "How did you know he was good with mechanics?" "I can read him by just looking at him it's a gift for hunting comes in handy though for example Cole is goofed up soldier in his muscles he is way too slow and relies on weapons too much! But his reflexes say he was a sport person I think thrashball player now am I right?"

"Correct that is amazing" Cole looked flabbergasted. I shrugged "do you watch thrashball then? I mean you must to know that but do you?" Cole peered at me "never saw a game or I can't remember one."

Something didn't feel right "Marcus stop!" I yelled the car halted. I jumped off and whistled for Hero to follow "Aces what is fuck wrong?" Marcus stuck his head out the window.

"Shh" I whispered placing my hand on the ground it was warm it should have been ice cold I heard a rustle in the trees on the side of the highway, the others hadn't though I raised my riffle up to eyes length so I could see down the barrel of the gun. I fired the shot went thirty meters away.

"Nice shot. Now get back in instead of showing off!" Marcus barked I ran after it to see what I had hit instead of listening I kicked the body over then I realise what it was.

"Locusts are here! Dizzy! Get the fuck outta here!" I screamed. "Aces stay there we are comi-" came his reply I cut him off.

"Go now! I yelled twenty locust were surrounding me I felt something take control not again! Please not here! I felt my fists smash against the ground rings of blue light surrounded me and killed the closest eight of them I screamed out. I took control of me again I made myself pull out my riffle and for some reason this was me it felt just like I was hunting a deer in the woods.

The other gears found me quick and started to help fire on the locust. "Dizzy no get out of here" I gasped for breath. "We are not leaving you behind. You can't fight them off on you own" I was barely standing "yeah I can" I whispered. I felt my hands smash against the ground this time causing the rings to happen again anything not human fell dead. Blood came out my nose "I'm sorry" I whispered right before I fell.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Cole yelled right after Dizzy caught her. "I don't know maybe she is good with guns and lightshows?" he offered.

"Aces honey, come on wake up" he said shaking her by the shoulders trying to get her to stand up "Did you even see that! No wonder she is a good hunter she can kill things like that" Cole kept going Dizzy moved a piece of Aces's fringe out of her eyes.

"Aces it was ok, you did good controlling it like that, you just need to snap out of it" he said gently "What? You knew she could do that?" Dom interrupted looking concerned "she doesn't have control usually it comes when she feels threatened, when it comes she only gets headaches not goes into a coma. It started when she was twelve and hasn't stopped"

"That was control? What is she like when she isn't?" Cole kept going on and on.

Aces managed to stir a bit. "Dizzy shut up, stop worrying my head is to sore for this. Cole give me your gun I think I am going to have to kill you" she muttered finally standing up on her own. "Fuck girl that was dangerous, next time think" "oh yeah I'll think about how to control that when I was worrying my ass off about you" she sarcastically said back.

"Where is Hero?" she asked "who?" Baird asked.

"Hero my dog the Border collie. I know it is a strange name but it is what he is. He saved my life when I was ten from a slave trader in the Angelo camp. my brother gave me to him right before he abandonded me there all alone" she said.

"Wait why does that sound familuar?" Marcus asked giving a cold glare at Baird

**Sorry but i really wanted to do a cliff hanger so this is it. enjoy send in reviews and i will send in another chapter, or i might have to abandon the story but please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 How you know me

**Ok thanx for the reviews and here is another chapter i am sorry it took so long but here we are. **

We made our way back to the truck Marcus keeps glaring at me and Cole for some reason started swearing at Baird. Dizzy however kept fussing at me. "Dizzy I feel fine it is just a cut" I said "no it isn't no hunter of mine is going around with that on her arm" he said.

"How do you two know each other?" Baird asked.

"Aces is one of the best hunters I know and she was fifteen last time I saw her" I sighed "that was eight years ago" I stated.

"Anyways we met after she visited Angelo where I was staying with my two girls. She came up and gave me a bag full of food and told me to keep it. Bloody hell i thought she was an angel when she did. After that we kept talking and sending letters to each other." Dizzy laughed. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"I gave it to you i didn't ned it. Not because i was generous" She gave him an equal glare. "Yeah but who goes around giving food out? Especially these days" he glared

"Hunters do. It is our job to give away what we find. And Cole why were you swearing at Baird?"

"He said something that pissed Cole off" Dizzy said.

I pulled myself onto the top of the truck

"So how did the name Aces come about? It can't be your real name is it?" Baird asked he had been bugging me with questions of my childhood since I told him about Hero getting his name.

"When I was eleven after my camp was attacked. I was kidnapped along with five others by locust we were... a squad of gears showed up and rescued us. I was taken away from a man called Blades he was on the squad but left it to get me medical help"

"Medical help?" Dom asked. I nodded

"They did stuff to us, experimented on us, and tortured us to make us have unnatural abilities. They injected things into our blood most of the others are back to normal, the effects and stuff are gone, with time it wore off. So I am completely healthy and human except for being able to do that in self-defense and..."

"And what?" Baird asked "I have amazing eyesight so it helps when shooting at enemies and I can um..." I trailed off going red.

"You can do what?" Cole asked sensing I was embarrassed. "I sing and i put people and animals to sleep and gives them good dreams." Cole laughed Baird and Dom joined him "I knew I shouldn't have told you. This is the reaction I always get" I said.

Cole laughed so hard. He tried to stop but that set him off again "I am sorry but seriously? You knock people out by singing and it gives them good dreams"

"Wait what does this have to do with your name?" Marcus finally spoke to me.

"Blades gave it to me I hit my head and I don't remember my last name, only my first and some of my past memories before eleven aren't that good I can't remember people's faces that well if I knew them before that age. He taught me to hunt, to fire a gun, to defend and attack, to kill, even how to heal a bullet wound to the chest. Who teaches an eleven year old how to do that?"

"Did you have a brother?" Marcus asked. "Yeah I did" I shrugged.

"Did?" He asked "He left. I don't know where he is or even remember his name and I don't care. He made a promise to find me and come back and he never did, I was eight years old for god's sakes when he did, so I don't think that gives me the right to care" Marcus stopped asking.

Baird looked almost regretful at what I had said. What was going on?

"What would happen if you saw him again?" Baird asked. I was really getting annoyed. "I would try not to ignore him and forgive. He probably doesn't know I am alive and I am happy with that. If he has accepted me being gone then I thank him. Why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think I know where he is and I know who he is and I can tell you he is beyond sorry for screwing you up" Baird said.

"how do you know?" she asked "well because i think i am him" he answered.

**sorry again but i do love cliffhangers and it is very funny should i write more or her hunter buddies into it? review and ask. **


	6. Chapter 6 A promise kept

I froze "Nice joke. Now stop bullshitting and trying to mess with me" i said. He looked hurt the others went silent and kept watching us, if they knew this was a joke they were taking it too far.

"I'm not trying to mess with you your first name is Sarina and your middle name is Jay yes?" Baird locked his gaze with mine, I saw the others still looking at us talking. Cole tried to start a conversation with Dizzy and Dom so we could talk to each other alone while Marcus drove the truck.

"Yes but that doesn't prove anything. And... I cant think of anything else to stop this conversation, it's ridiculous" i shook my head trying to think of a way to prove him wrong.

"You still have the same habits when trying to think you shake your head and twidle your fingers." He observed i stopped doing them when he said that. How did he know that?

"Okay if you are my brother than prove it. Tell me one thing about myself that you would know" i said.

"When you were little you had a small ragdoll called Missy you loved the living crap out of that doll" he simply answered. I felt my jaw drop at him How the hell did he know about Missy? I kept her in my hunting bag when I went on trips he couldn't have seen it unless he went though my stuff but how did he know the name? This was a bad day as it was but now i don't know what it is after being told that.

"Do i need to answer anything else?" I kept my face blank as if to say i still don't believe you. "Here and there is also this" he handed me a photo. There was a younger version of me with a teenage Baird.

"What the hell?" i whispered.

"Believe me now?" i nodded. "I think i might need a vacation" i answered we both cracked up laughing. "So you two aren't killing each other?" Cole interupted that set us off even more.

We arrived at a COG outpost that was a days drive from Jacinto. We decided to stay outside near the truck the others slept on blankets I refused one my jacket was warm enough and gave it to Dizzy so he had a pillow. I heaped my bag up into a pillow it was very comfortable Hero was asleep near my feet. Almost everyone except me Marcus and Dom were asleep. "Hey you know everyone in Rasenti right even in the stranded camps?" I nodded Marcus gave me a look that was concerned.

"Yeah I go there to give them food. When the supplies they get aren't enough it's is really cold and it is to far from the factory in the winter for people to walk so i do it" I answered. "Have you seen her? She is my wife i am looking for her" he passed me a photo. On it was him and a beautiful young women.

"No i haven't sorry but that doesn't mean she isn't gone. She might be in a different camp, the ones here are kind of empty people leave it is too cold for children anyway" I answered. He nodded and placed the picture away.

"How come you aren't in COG? Or aren't anymore?" Marcus asked.

"What?" i asked. "Your riffle is COG standed, your shooting skills are military styled and you aren't enlisted as a gear." He answered. "My mentor Blades taught me that like i said before he was one. The riffle was his he gave it to me before he died as a present that marked the day we first met" I said.

He nodded, I lay down and went to sleep hoping for a good night. My brother, I was still getting used to calling him, that woke me up gently shaking my arm. "Sarina, come on we have to go." I nodded. "Thankyou" i said.

"For what?" "Keeping your promise and coming back" I answered.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't like hieghts

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. My ponytail was still in place i smiled. Something felt unusally good then i remember what. I had a brother an actaul alive big brother.

"Sarina come on, what's wrong with you?" My brother asked as we hopped into the truck Marcus was driving again we started moving.

"I'm fine, sorry just a bit distracted. Wait a second? You called me Sarina" I realised.

"I guess it's that or Aces and i don't like calling you that it doesn't seem right. So it's Sarina" He smiled at me. I laughed. "People know me as Aces mostly so you might have to get used to people calling me it. But here is a deal, you call me Sarina and i get to call you Damon" he gave me a miscavillous look but agreed.

"Hey Baird and umm... ok we got a problem" Cole yelled above the noise of the engine.  
"What?" Damon asked.

"She has the same last name so what do we do? So we don't get confused" Cole asked.

"well call me Aces or Sarina when we are both around you, so no one gets confused" i suggested.

"Great Baird and Aces we are heading to Jacinto as you know So where are we at the moment?" he asked

"Well this was Barramunds highway in the times before E-day so yeah we are on Barramunds Highway" I answered.

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"i have travelled to Jacinto along this road before and in case you haven't noticed a sign back there said Barramunds highway. Hey Dizzy, tell Marcus to go left when he reaches the the intersection then when we reach the dirt road it is a clear shot to Jacinto that takes over an hour but it is a bit rough" i yellled to Dizzy, he nodded at me smiling.

"A bit rough?" Dom gave me a concerned look.

"parts of the road are bumpy and missing so you have to be careful" i answered again.

"I thought it was a dirt road?" Dom said

"It is, but it's over a mountain and also a bit chilly. If your not careful you will crash" I said.

"Please don't say crash" Damon said "Don't like hights?" i teased.

"Fucking hate them" he answered. I laughed.

"Don't worry it isn't that high up" I assured him.

"Oh great" He said back at me.

"What do you mean a bit chilly it's colder than this?" Dom asked.

"Yeah it is. You have no idea" i said.

"Do i even want to know how bad it is?"'Marcus asked

"people have died because of it" I answered

"And your younger than us and you go into this type of weather reguardless. Why?" he turned his head quickly to see me.

"Dont have anything better to do" I answered


	8. Chapter 8 A few old friends

We travelled fourty minutes being knocked around from the bumps, listening to Coles jokes ones that were insulting earned a smack on the head from Dom, Baird made a smart-ass comment Cole agreed with him, which earned them both hits on the head i laughed so hard i fell on the ground of the truck and Hero had to lick my face a lot because he thought i was in pain. Dizzy enjoyed our childish performance. Marcus however didn't.

"Okay everyone shutup or i will crash this truck" Marcus threatened. I sat up turning red, trying not to laugh.

"Ahh you made her sad Fenix" Cole joked. "I'll make you sad in a minute Cole" he retaliated.

I couldn't help it, i burst out laughing. "Sorry i shouldn't laugh" i calmed down. That set us all off laughing.

We approached the city walls. There was something wrong they wouldn't let us in i sat in the truck with Cole and Damon while Dizzy Dom and Marcus we sat there in silence it had started to rain apparently i wasn't allowed out of the truck because i didn't have ID on me and Damon didn't want me out of his sight.

"What's the fucking problem? Why cant we get in?" Damon asked when the others returned. "Ask the guards they calling a lockdown" Marcus muttered.

I hopped out of the truck the others started to yell at me to get back in i ignored them and made my way over to the guards near the gate. One on the outside, one on the inside of the city. I knew as a hunter i got free acess to any city i wanted, maybe it would appy useful here.

"Hey what's the problem? We told you gears, you can't come in" the guard said.

"I am not a gear, i'm a hunter i have clearance saying i can come in and out also these guys have to come with me" i argued.

"Aces?" The other man called from the other side of the gate.

"Grey Harlin?" I recognised him. He was around my age, green eyes and black hair.

Hero wolfed when he saw Grey. "Hey boy have you been keeping my girl out of trouble?" he said gently. "I can take of myself out there thankyou" i laughed.

"Hank it's okay she can come in" Grey assured him.

"Fine she can, but the others can't" he said to Grey.

"What others?" Grey asked.

"Delta Squad" Hank answered.

Grey sighed. He probably thought i was in trouble again "If she is with them then they can"

"Hoffman won't like-" he was cut off.

"Hoffman is asking for her and she is with me so yes, she can" Grey decided opening the gate.

"Thankyou" i whispered

"Hey i owed you one promise me you aren't in trouble" he said back at me "Promise" i said.

I headed back to the truck. "Guys we can go" i told them.

"What?" Marcus asked "What did you do? Sarina don't tell me you made a deal with those guys" Damon asked.

"What? No i knew one of them he is an old friend i used to trade with come on let's go" I said. They hopped back in the truck. I shut the door and Hero stayed at my side before they asked i answered.

"Guys i'm walking and besides you have to go slow anyway i can walk behind the truck." I said "suit yourself then" Cole said playfully.

"Sara are you coming? i can't keep the gate open forever" Gey yelled. "Don't worry Grey we're coming" i yelled back.

"Did he just call you Sara?" Damon asked.

"Short for Sarina he knows my real name" I explained.

"Cool you got more than one nickname i'm calling you Sara now" Cole decided, i shook my head.

I ran up to Grey we strolled down the street"I'm your escort until we reach base. Also what the hell is going on?" he questioned

"Ok long story short i volunteered to take Delta back home, along the way we got ambushed by locust um... you know about what happens when i sing that happened to them and Delta found out, i directed them along the roads to get here and i found out my brother is alive and he happens to be Damon Baird of Delta sqaud so nothing is wrong" i causally explained.

"Wait your what? Should i be scared more than usual about what happens to you?" he smirked

"I'm fine and you know i can take care of myself so why does Hoffman want me?"

"He came around a few nights ago to the men when in barracks those who are from Rasenti were called and asked about you."

"And your worried why?" i asked.

"Sara if Hoffman wants you back it ain't for a good reason, not after what happened with Blades taking you away because of your injuries this is serious" He was concerned greatly

"Blades thought of me more than an expriement, Hoffman cared for me along with Blades and is probably following Prescotts orders to make sure his number one test subject still has her power, from the locust" i answered "Hey do you still have your bike?" i asked,

"Yes and your's i made sure they are always matinenced incase you came back after last time i saw you it was your Sixteenth birthday. Why?"

"I might want use it again for a trip" i said.

We had arrived at the base it was big but not huge. Delta got out of the truck and Damon took me away from Grey after i introdced them. Hoffman was there to greet us along with a blonde woman and last was Presott. I almost went up and slapped spotted me and gave me a concerned look i smiled to tell him i would be fine.

"Well done Delta the rest of the day is to be taken off and..." he trailed off as soon as he spotted me "Miss Aces is is good to see you again" Prescott nodded in my direction

"Call me miss and i'll put a round in you head. After what you did to me." i stated back coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he glared

"Six years ago you asked me to do a job i agreed because i thought it was important, i however didn't know that at the end of it i would be an expirement that would be used as a weapon and thanks to Hoffman and Blades i am still alive after i got the injuries" I stated.

"Aces i need to speak to you. I have to ask and show you something. In the mean time good bye gentle men. Anya would you please add Aces to the files" Hoffman said i followed him and so did the bonde woman her name was Anya then.

"Under what name?" she asked me.

"My old one i guess it's Sarina Baird" i said. she smiled.

"Your Baird's little sister aren't you?" Anya asked her smile got bigger. "Yeah" i answered. "How the hell did he get you for a sister i will never know anyway he is lucky to have you" Hoffman said.

"Thanks i guess" i said brushing a piece of my fringe away

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" i asked once we approached his office.

"You won't like it" he said and he was right i didn't.


	9. Chapter 9 How I got my name

I couldn't beleive I had agreed to this i literally couldn't.

"Hey Anya where can i find my brother?" I asked he would have to know what I had just agreed to do.

"Probably in the mess hall" She said.

I wasn't hungry but I just wanted to go somewhere. I thanked her and walked to the mess after having to stop to ask for directions . He was at one of tables with the rest of Delta.

"Hey Sara over here" Cole shouted.

"Its Aces" I called well not anymore I was now a captain.

"Hey what's wrong?" Cole asked I mumbled my answer so they wouldn't hear it as I sat next to them.

"What I couldn't understand?" Cole asked again

"I got made a captain and i have to go to places that I get to pick for COG scientists" I said louder.

"you what?" Marcus asked "Ask Anya" I responded.

"But what about hunting?" Dom interrupted

"I get to do that when I get this job done other than that I have to go around collecting old pieces of data for the scienctists here to examine and study. Being a hunter made me perfect for the job" I shook my head

"Your nervous" Damon decided

"What?" i asked

"your doing the habits you do when your nervous" he pointed to the fact I was playing with my fingers and shaking my head.

"Hey Sara you coming?" Grey stuck his head in the door

"Where?" I asked.

"For a ride on your bike I thought you might like to see it" i smiled and got up.

"Don't be to long I need to talk to you" Damon called after me.

"Yes mum" I teased

"hey thats not funny" he said.

"Yes it is. Look after Hero" I called back to him. Hero came up to me I patted his coat and pointed over to the table.

Grey took me out to the front of the base. Outside were to black motorbikes and helmets. I smiled ran up to my one and placed my helmet on.

"Where are we racing to?" I asked.

"To the outskirts of the city I have got a track we can race on" Grey said hoping on his bike. I started the engine and grabbed the handles taking the bike in the direction i wanted.

We raced back and forth through the streets until we came to a complete halt outside the city "Thankyou that was nice i needed that" i said.

"Yeah I could tell. Now you want to tell me whats going? Because working for scientists is bullshit you and I both know that"

"Hoffman asked me to go to locust prison camps alone. And I um.." I trailed off

"You agreed" he finished. I nodded to answer him. Grey had gone pale "Aren't i stupid" I said

"no your just crazy and brave plus i think throwing in total badass. Come on bet i can beat you" he reved the engine on his bike and set off and I followed him.

**The pain seered through me as they the strange men hurt me. It was so loud and i was hurting! where was my big brother? He promised me he would come and get me. The strange man kept hitting me and punching me.**

**Clanking noises could be heard the strange man turned he pushed me to the cold floor and my arm bleeded again from it's cut. I felt the bang on my head I couldn't remember my name or even my fanily who was i?**

**The strange man was worried and was in a fight with another man who wore metal armour the strange man punched him landing the metal man on the ground he lost his weapon. I looked around it was next to me I lifted it. It was so heavy but I felt my hand pull the trigger.**

**I screamed at blood dripped on me. This wasn't my blood it was they funny man. A giant the metal man stood in his place with a massive gun. He came and picked me up placing me on his hip.**

**"Your okay don't worry your safe" he cooed keeping me calm. I couldn't talk too much pain, he wrapped his coat around me keeping me warm and carried me out of the mechanical hell. I buried my head into his chest and fell into darkness**

**He kept carrying me for days on end hours and hours only stopping to sleep for three hours a night and I wouldn't stay awake I had lost so much energy, until we approached a small town. Then he took me into a six storey huge house and laid me down on a soft bed and pulled a warm blanket over me in a room next to what I guessed was the kitchen.**

**He went into the kitchen and sat down with a women and a man and talked with them for hours while i slept.**

**"Oh my stars! Daniel she is thin as a twig. Did you feed her?" the women called.**

**"I tried she was too weak to open her mouth when she was concious. Sally she is only a little girl she needs someone to watch her when I can't" I heard him say.**

**"I agree but what if she has a family?" The other man asked. **

**"If she does they are dead. I'll teach her to defend herself become a hunter like me. I can't let her be alone" He said. I got up from the bed and waited at the door listening in.**

**"When the child wakes-" the women started**

**"She is awake and at the door right now" the armoured man said interupted.**

**"Please young girl can you tell me your name. Mine is Daniel" He asked.**

**"I don't know" I responded playing with the watch around my neck.**

**"Well that won't do can I see that?" Daniel asked pointing to the necklace I gently lifted it off and gave it to him he looked at it **

**"It has Sarina engraved on it and i am guessing that is your name. What was your brothers?" he asked **

**"I don't have a brother" I responded. **

**"You said you did in your sleep that bump must have blocked your mind and given you amnesia. It means you can't remember something" Daniel observed.**

**The women came up and hugged me also leading me upstairs into another room that had clothes in it and gave me some fresh clothes "Thankyou" I said when she took me into the bathroom and waited outside until I had put them on I gave her a hug.**

**"You can call me Sally Daniel is my brother and the other man in the kitchen is Jeremy. We have three other children that are asleep you will meet them in the morning, we are going to take care of you" she patted my back and made me sit down.**

**"Do i have a name?" I asked **

**"Yes apparently we are going to call you Aces" she said**

** Hey reader another chapter added and I added a flash back so that is a new thing I am going to work on another story as well on a person called Jaden but haven't started it when I do I hope you enjoy it. Ciao Glacier**


	10. Chapter 10 I can't tell you

Aces walked into the recreation room with Grey. "Hey Aces what happened to Blades? Last time I saw him you were thirteen and you never talked about him after that." He asked.

Aces sat down on the chair and sighed.

She hugged herself tightly. "My riffle is his one. To make sense for you I go back" She started her story.

_ Aces panted running along the forest floor. She dropped her coat and ran trying to get away. It was slowing her down and she couldn't afford that. Two years ago she had started this training and so far she could do stuff that took years to learn in months._

_Her hair was in a ponytail and since she dropped her black coat she was wearing a simple grey cotton top and soft black pants which she could easily run in._

_"Gottcha!" A voice said as hands wrapped around her waist pulling her to the ground. Aces laughed falling on top of Blades._

_"Damn! I was almost to the finish!" She complained._

_"In your dreams Aces" he teased and rolled his eyes._

_She propped herself off on her shoulders. "And this is coming from the guy who didn't know how to sew up his jumpers and coats with rips in them" She teased._

_"Talking of coats here is yours" he chucked it to her. Aces nodded gratefully and placed on to keep warm._

_"At least I don't go around in skimpy t-shirts and revealing pants!" She teased again. _

_Blades went red in the face "Come on let's get some food then we'll try again. This time I want you to test your skills with a riffle to catch your food" He said._

_Blades knew of her powers and how it worked. As long as she wasn't threatened she could sing and live a 'normal' life. He also knew she would never ever use it for her own purpose._

_Blades went back to their campsite which was actually a fire and two bags stacked up against trees full of supplies which they used for pillows and their coats for blankets. _

_No way would she be able to get a rabbit or deer. He smirked and laughed waiting for her to return from her walk._

_Aces came back with a riffle slung over her shoulder and a rabbit in hand. "I caught supper dearest you can cook" she said. _

_Aces smirked when he saw the bullet shot. "What position?" he asked._

_"In a tree" Aces answered sitting down and watching him cook. She gratefully ate it happily listening to ways she could improve._

_"Lucky there is no Kyrll here" Aces noted._

_"No settlements with lots of blood to draw attention to them" Blades informed her._

_Aces went to sleep that night and kept a knife and riffle close to her in case they had an emergency. Something didn't sound right and she was a light sleeper. _

_"Aces wake up!" Blades called her name._

_She bolted up. "What's up?" She asked jumping up. _

_"Locust is here! Run!" He said grabbing her arm and running pulling them along. Aces panted as they hid in the bush._

_"Why? What do they want?" She asked._

_"Aces I don't know keep running!" He said. _

_Along the track he let go of their hand and they got separated. Aces knew training of survival. If Blades wanted her anywhere it would be near water._

_She headed down to the beach near the outskirts of the woods. She crouched down in a tree's twisted root hiding. A hand clamped over hers. It was bloody and red._

_Aces saw Blades there. He breathed heavily "Aces…Ace..." He collapsed onto her._

_Aces lifted his shirt. Fumbling her bag open Aces found a medical pack. "Blades stay with me. I'm going to get you back to Sally. Don't you dare leave" she asked and pleaded. _

_"Strange hair...You had the strangest hair" He said._

_"Yeah I do keep talking and focusing on that please!" she begged. He stopped her placing a hand on her arm._

_"Aces you're going to be an amazing hunter…but it's time to let go and sing" he said handing her his favourite riffle. _

_She nodded wisely, that made her afraid and even threatened that she was going to be alone and he was leaving her alone in this hell._

_Aces cradled his head. She opened her mouth and sang starting with letting her tears come by._

_It is the evening of the day_

_I sit and watch the children play_

_Smiling faces I can see_

_But not for me_

_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by_

_My riches can't buy everything_

_I want to hear the children sing_

_All I hear is the sound_

_Of rain falling on the ground_

_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by_

_It is the evening of the day_

_I sit and watch the children play_

_Doin things I used to do_

_They think are new_

_I sit and watch_

_As tears go by_

_She stopped after his breath ended. She rested her head on his chest crying as hard as the tears went by. Aces knew something she had to do it was her job as a hunter._

_She dragged his body to the beach and wrapped it in coat and clothes, grabbing a lighter and she grabbed the cooking oil setting his body alight with fire._

_Aces looked at his body. "I'm sorry they got you, but I'm even sorrier I never told you I'm glad you're my hunting partner, I won't stop this I'll pass it on all the lessons. Goodbye Blades" she said sitting down as his body burned on the beach._

_He would have like this. It was the burial of a true hunter. _

_Aces walked back to the factory, Sally and Jeremy were there waiting they saw the scratches on her face from the bush. And the blood on her front and hands that hadn't been washed off indicated something wrong._

_Sally saw the riffle on her back. Aces looked at her and broke down right there despite the staring of others. Sally ran at her hugged her tightly Aces dug her head into Sally's front. Sally placed her chin on top of Aces head._

_ "I couldn't stop it! Sally I'm so sorry!" Aces cried tears going by wildly._

_"No you never be sorry. It will never be your fault!" Sally cooed into her._

_"I can't be responsible for that again! I can't" Aces screamed at her._

Aces told him the story. Grey looked at her and hugged her. "I'm sorry" he murmured.

"I am too. I never told him ever how grateful I was that he gave me something, I never would have had without him" Aces answered.

"What's that?" Grey asked.

"He gave me a way to escape. I could escape the pain and run away when I wanted I had the right to run away" Aces leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That must have been nice" he said.

"Yeah which is why I'm doing it again tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'm going to run away from making a promise I can't keep" She answered.


	11. Chapter 11 chose

Cole had got the address of Baird's sister's room. He saw the door open and Hero barking at the door happily.

"Shh, down boy! No one's there!" Aces said. He opened it further coming in, she had tops and pants in her hands and placing them in her bag. Packing up shouldn't she do the opposite of that?

"Hey Miss Sara Jay what's up?" he boomed at her.

Aces jumped at his voice. "Sorry Cole you scared me!" She laughed.

"Why are you packing?" Cole asked looking at her bag; Hero came up to him and licked him. "You're leaving," he answered his own question.

"Cole I have to, I can't stay here even if I wanted to" she answered.

"Why baby?" He asked.

"I've been asked to find locust prisons and I can't deny this. People are in there that need to be rescued" she sat down on her bed.

Cole sat next to her. "I'll come back" she said hopefully,

"You can't promise that can you baby girl?" He asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I was, I still need to tell Damon I'm just not sure I want to" Aces ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Sara, just do what's easy, tell him you're going he'll understand" Cole comforted.

"Thanks Cole Train and yes you can still call me Sara" She said continuing to pack.

"See the Train knows all there is to family issues" he said.

"Not all of it you don't" she said.


	12. Chapter 12 dear Damon

The kid Sarina called Grey walked into the mess and handed Baird a note at breakfast He talked to Sarina last night and she told him she was going travelling soon. This was annoying Grey a lot. Sarina and Blades had looked out for him before he joined the army.

Baird also talked to her. Aces was talking to him and he was helping her get her memories back seeing as she lost a lot, he told her of their parents and of their old home. Aces smiled and laughed, but Baird saw something was bothering her. Whenever he asked, she said she was planning a trip to the cliffs soon.

Baird looked up as Grey handed him the note and left Grey looked upset and devastated. Baird opened the note it was Aces handwriting. Crazy handwriting but neat, a weird combination of font that suited her personality a lot.

_Dear Damon _

_ I can't write and say everything was alright. That I am happy and overjoyed at this. That is a lie and something I cannot tell you. This isn't the time for lies nor is it the time for truth._

_You're my family so you deserve to know where I am going and what I am doing. You're not going to be happy but I couldn't tell you face to face. That's a pain I cannot face._

_Chairman Prescott has asked of me to go to the locust prisons and find people, getting them out and going on to the next one. I don't know when I am going to be back or even if I am coming back. _

_But just please, I am begging you, don't come and find me do your job be a soldier, be happy, laugh, love, forget me if I don't come back by the end of this year. _

_Forgive me if I never do. And let it go, revenge doesn't work believe me I know, more than I'd ever admit. _

_Along time ago I tried to avenge someone who wouldn't have wanted that. Sometimes I'll worry about you though, what you're doing and who your facing in a fight and what you're going to fix next._

_I can't promise and I won't promise I'll ever come back because I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. _

_Fiercely yours forever and more, Aces and Sarina also my dog Hero. _

Baird looked at the note sadly; she left without saying goodbye. She hated goodbyes and now he would never get to see her again.

Baird saw Cole enter who took the note and read understanding it. Cole smiled a little.

"What's so funny?" Baird asked.

"This part" Cole pointed to the bottom of the letter. Baird looked closer at the note again and saw a PS on the bottom of it.

_Don't forget to keep writing to me otherwise I'll take your goggles and Hero will give you my messages. Grey has organised this and also give your letters to home if you write to me _she wrote.

_I'll miss you more than anything but at least you'll know where I am and if I am alive a letter or two will reach you every month and I guess to say goodbye, _

Baird smiled she was happy and free and that's all he ever hoped her to be. Free and no longer stuck in a place that required her to stop moving and stop escaping.


	13. Chapter 13 my last letter

**Last chapter still not sure wheather to write a second but if so please write a review**

A woman sat at the bottom of a cliff, resting on some rocks, watching the waves comes up to her feet gently rolling over the stones.

Her dog was sitting in the water rolling around. The dog came up and shook the water off its coat landing on the water.

The women laughed throwing back her head. She looked down at her letter she was writing to her loving brother.

_Dear annoying Brother_

_It's me. Oh yes it is, _

_By the time this letter reaches you I'll be exactly on the other side of Sera directly below or above you depending on the planets rotation._

_I hope to have you well and caring also there is a small surprise I have waiting for you around my birthday which is good you told me it. _

_Hero Is excited and wetting me, with giant splashes of water. I hope to be coming-_

The woman stopped there. What would she say to the man she ran off from and didn't say goodbye because she was scared? She ran off because of her job and because she was afraid. She kept writing though.

She thought deeply. Her mission was over there were no other prisons to find and also she had taken on a new apprentice's for training to be hunters.

Sally and Jeremy were worried about her. They hadn't been told and didn't know where she was for the past two years when she ran off. Hera and Michael had some clue but swore each other to secrecy after she had taken them to enlist in COG after cold season had ended.

Hera had become a fine young woman in medical skills on a battlefield and Michael it seemed became a demolitions expert which was a really great pair for the two.

She thought and got back to her letter.

_To see you soon when I have time, which is something I don't have a lot these days because of travelling. I have to ask one last thing of you though._

_Hera and Michael are twins and they joined the army recently. They will be good be soldiers in the future, but are of needing someone to look after them. I ask this of you because when I was little you did this to me. _

_From your adoring little sister Sara, _

The women slipped in a photo of her next to her black and white dog sitting on the rock inside the envelope. Her dog came up to her expectedly; she tucked the letter under its collar.

"Go to Baird" she said patting its mane. The dog looked at her, it let out a yap and she understood.

"I promise I'll come back and be there and I won't break it" She said. "Because I am Sarina Jay Baird and full of promises I will keep now what's the problem?" she asked.

They say life is full of surprises. That it never makes sense, it's constantly changing there is no peace. Life is loud and annoying but also sweet and serene.

I loved my life for that reason but also because it was never stopping. It just keeps going and mucking me up. I never knew what my life had in store for me it was changing so much!

However this is what I hunted for, change that must happen. Change that has to happen because without it we are nothing.


End file.
